¿Tengo hermanas?
by LizzieCullenSwan96
Summary: Los Cullen son una familia muy unida compuesta por 8 vampiros. Los bueno es que son muy unidos, lo malo es que sus hijos e hijas no se conocen.
1. Chapter 1

¿Tengo hermanas?

Capitulo 1: ¿Tengo hermanas?

EPOV:

Dios! Por fin se termino este horrible día, no puede ser que unos tontos humanos sean tan molestos, ya no es como cuando yo era uno de ellos, en esos tiempos las mujeres eran mujeres, no zorras, y los hombres eran hombres, no garrapatas que se le tiraban encima a las mujeres, y encima se ponían a babear todo el día, como los estúpidos que son. Lo único bueno que hay en este instante son mi familia que son lo único que me importa en este mundo.

Tocando mi piano, que es lo único que logra calmarme en estos momentos donde mataría a todo humano que se me cruzara en mi camino, no los soporto. Cuando un golpe en la puerta, me saco de mi tranquilo mundo musical.

-Eddie, Carlisle nos llama, dice que tiene noticias buenas.- Me dijo Emmett. Rugí cuando me llamo por ese estúpido sobrenombre, aunque sabe que lo odio, me llama así, lo matare cualquiera de estos días.

-Emmett! No me llames Eddie, sabes que odio ese sobrenombre.- Le dije rugiendo.

-Lo siento Eddie solo quería venir a avisarte que Carlisle nos llama.- Dijo haciendo su famoso puchero, poniendo esa estúpida carita de angelito.

-Vete antes de que te mate.- Le dije ya fuera de mis casillas, señalando la puerta.

-Está bien mal humorado, me iré, pero antes quiero que sepas que aunque me mates, siempre seguiremos siendo hermanos y siempre estaré ahí contigo, y con Jass para lo que necesiten.- Dijo haciendo esa carita de bebé, sacándome una sonrisa por hacerme saber que siempre estaría ahí para mi, para ayudarme y sacarme todas las sonrisas posibles.

-Gracias Emm, yo también estaré para todo lo que necesites y para Jass también.- Le juré, saliendo con él de mi estudio.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa que usábamos como la única para reuniones familiares, nos sentamos en un lado de la mesa, Jasper estaba sentado del otro lado, junto a Esme, y Carlisle estaba en la punta.

-¿Dime Carlisle para que nos necesitas?.- Pregunté.

-Edward, les dije los necesitaba para comentarles que nos iremos de vacaciones…todos.- Dijo remarcando la palabra TODOS. Eso me alarmó, _¿Por qué no pueden ir sin mi?, _pensé.

-¿Es necesario que tengamos que ir todos?.- Pregunté.

-Sí, es necesario porque quiero que vayamos todos, además Edward, iremos a Denali, así que no tendrás que ver a ningún humano sino quieres, solo será un mes, acompañanos.- Dijo sonriendo. Eso me calmaba mas, aunque tendría que soportar a Tanya, pero bueno, eso es lo de menos.

-¿Cuándo saldremos?.- Preguntó un Emmett muy emocionado, saltando sobre su silla como un niño pequeño.

-Mañana mismo.- Dijo Esme, cariñosamente, dirigiéndose a su pequeño Emmy, como ella le decía.

-Sii!- Dijo Emmett muy emocionado. Como le encanta faltar a la escuela, se emociona todas las veces que nos vamos de vacaciones o salimos a cazar.

-Bueno, prepárense, empaquen sus cosas, que tenemos que apurarnos.- Dijo Esme con mucha emoción.

_Presiento que este viaje cambiara todo. _Pensó Esme con mucha alegría.

Nos fuimos a cambiar la ropa que utilizamos todo el día, empacamos las pocas cosas que utilizaríamos._ Solo será un mes, que tan malo será? _Pensé.

Al otro día nos dirigimos cada uno a su auto, Emmett en su Jeep, Jasper en su BMW, Esme y Carlisle en su 0 kilometro y yo en mi amado Volvo. Después de varias agotadoras horas de viaje, llegamos a Denali. Bajamos en la casa de Eleazar Denali y su clan, baje de mi auto y fui recibido un enorme abrazo que ya estaba empezando a ahogarme en todos los sentidos de la palabra, aunque es obvio que no necesito respirar, me estaba ahogando notablemente.

-Edward! Qué bueno que viniste!.- Dijo Tanya muy alegre sin dejar de "abrazarme".

-Tanya me estas ahogando…- Le dije sin poder respirar.

-Lo siento.- Dijo dejando de abrazarme triste.- Pasa, los estábamos esperando.- Dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Cuando entre a la "casa" de los Denali, fui recibido por los saludos de todos, de Eleazar, Carmen e Irina, ya que Tanya me había saludado cuando salí del auto.  
>Cuando llevamos nuestras cosas a nuestras respectivas recamaras, nos pusimos a hablar.<p>

-Siento que tengan que dormir en la misma habitación chicos.- Dijo Carmen muy apenada.- Es que tenemos unas visitantes que hacía mucho que no veíamos.- Dijo sonriéndoles a Carlisle y a Esme.- y creo que les gustara saber quiénes son.- Les dijo.

-¿Ah sí?.- Preguntó Esme confundida.- ¿Quiénes son?

-Sí, las chicas los extrañan mucho.- Dijo Eleazar muy contento. No sé porque Esme y Carlisle empezaron a sonreír demasiado, ya me estaba comenzando a preguntar si no les dolería la cara al sonreír , Jasper y yo estábamos muy confundidos, lo note por sus pensamientos y por sus caras.

-¿Las chicas?.- Preguntó Emmett muy confuso.

-Sí chicos, las chicas Cullen.- Dijo Tanya muy contenta, cuando se dirigió a Carlisle y a Esme.- Dijeron que querían verlos.- Dijo.

-¿Saben en donde se encuentran?.- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí, dijeron que irían a conocer los alrededores, dijeron también que irían a un río que se encuentra cerca de aquí.- Dijo Carmen.

Rápidamente Carlisle y Esme se levantaron del sillón donde estaban sentados y se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Esto es ya muy se estaba volviendo muy extraño. Emmett, Jasper y yo los seguimos solo para ver a las famosas chicas Cullen.  
>Corrieron a velocidad vampírica hasta llegar a lo que parecía un río, se detuvieron detrás de unos arbustos y nosotros los seguimos. Desde aquí se escuchaba una extraña música y tres diferentes tipos de risas, al parecer eran tres. Lo que más me preocupo fue que si eran tres, yo solo podía leer la mente de dos, justo ahora que necesito mi don, es cuando me quedo por así decirlo "sordo" si se quiere decir. Cuando estaba en mi mundo una voz me hizo salir de mi sueño.<p>

-¿Quiénes son?¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- Preguntó un muy confundido Jasper.

-Jasper, ellas son nuestras hijas, son como ustedes, la explicación es larga, pero ahora lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo.- Dijo Carlisle antes de salir junto a Esme de atrás de los arbustos.

Al parecer las chicas no los esperaban, puesto que estaban todas de espaldas a los arbustos, ni siquiera los habían escuchado, alguien tendría que haberles enseñado a estas niñas a tener más cuidado, que alguien podría venir y matarlas sin que se enteren. Cuando al parecer Esme y Carlisle decidieron sorprenderlas de atrás.  
>Esme decidió regañarlas por no haberles avisado y Carlisle decidió empujarlas al río a las tres juntas, al mismo tiempo, bueno por lo menos no sigo tan "sordo" mi don me está ayudando un poco.<p>

-Chicas! ¡¿porque no llaman nunca a sus padres?.- Dijo Esme con voz de enojo. Antes de que las tres niñas se dieran vuelta Carlisle ya las había empujado, haciendo que se cayeran al río las tres juntas.

-Eso les pasa por no llamarnos!.- Les gritó Carlisle.

Las tres chicas se decidieron a salir del agua, las tres tenían su maquillaje todo corrido, una era rubia que parecía sacada de una revista de modelos con los ojos café dorado, al parecer seguían nuestra dieta. La otra era pequeña, parecía un duende, con el pelo castaño, el pelo corto hasta los hombros y las puntas disparadas hacia todas las direcciones, y el mismo color de ojos que la rubia. Por último estaba una castaña, el pelo largo y unos hermosos ojos café dorado, esa era la más linda.  
>Cuando decidieron ir y abrazar a Carlisle y Esme, mojándolos de paso.<p>

-Papá! Mamá! Lamentamos no haberlos llamado, solo que no sabíamos nada de ustedes, y recién cuando llegamos nos dijo Eleazar que vendrían de viaje.¿ Pero por qué con el maquillaje?- Dijo la rubia. Me pareció extraño, ni nosotros llamábamos papá y mamá a Esme y Carlisle.

-Rose tiene razón, ustedes tampoco nos llamaron, ¿papá y mamá ya no nos quieren?.- Preguntó la que parecía duende, haciendo un puchero que de seguro haría a Esme decir un awnn.

-Los extrañamos mucho, la verdad íbamos a estar unos días aquí y luego los rastrearíamos para ir a visitarlos, papi, mami, tenemos tantas cosas que contarles.-Dijo ahora la castaña, abrazando a Carlisle y Esme.

- Ohh! Mis niñas! Nosotros también las extrañamos.- Dijo Esme abrazandolas.- Además, ¿Qué es eso de rastrear?¿Nuevo don Bells?.- Preguntó Esme. ¿Qué es eso de nuevo don?.

-Sí, un nuevo don que eh adquirido.- Dijo sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma.

-Eso es fabuloso Bells, dime que lo has compartido con tus hermanas y que se has portado bien.- Dijo Carlisle volviendo a abrazarlas.

-No, no lo ha hecho, se ah estado portando muy mal, pero nos compartió algunos de sus nuevos dones.- Dijo de nuevo la rubia que si no recuerdo mal.

-Eso es verdad, ah estado saliendo con muchos vampiros feos y amargos y ni siquiera dio su primer beso.- Dijo ahora la duende.

-¿Por qué ustedes si?.- Preguntó la castaña en su defensa.- Que yo recuerde ustedes han estado saliendo con esas cosas a las cual es imposible llamarlos hombres.- Dijo la castaña.

-Chicas ya basta de pelear, ya saben cómo se pone papá con respecto a los novios.- Dijo Esme abrazando a Carlisle. No había notado los celos que habían brotado de él, no es que lo haya visto solo vi lo que pensaba, y no eran pensamientos muy alegres refiriéndose a esos vampiros.

-Papi, no tienes que estar celoso, ni nos tocaron.- Dijo la duende abrazando a Carlisle.

-Entonces puedo estar más tranquilo.- Dijo abrazándolas.- Mis niñas, prométanme que ningún hombre cualquiera las va a tocar.- Dijo Carlisle. Las tres chicas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo juramos papi.- Dijeron al unísono.- Ahora besito!.- Dijeron besando en la mejilla a Esme y Carlisle.

Cuando se separaron la duende preguntó.- Lamentó arruinar el momento, pero eh tenido una visión, Bella lo presiente, vio sus auras, ahí alguien más con ustedes, y Rose ah visto sus pensamientos y al parecer son tres.- Dijo la duende sorprendiéndonos a todos, otras vampiras con dones.

-Oh, lo siento niñas, si vinieron con nosotras.- Dijo Esme apenada.- Chicos salgan.- Dijo apuntando para los arbustos.

Nos dispusimos a salir para que estas niñas nos vieran, pero ninguno de los tres se levantaba, peleábamos con las miradas haber quien era el primero en salir, pero nadie ganaba, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que tres niñas estaban mirándonos paradas junto a los arbustos.

-Hola, soy Alice, un gusto en conocerlos, ellas son Bella y Rosalie.- Saludó la enana estirando la mano. Ahí fue cuando decidimos levantarnos y ser unos caballeros, así que Jasper contestó en lugar de nosotros.

-Hola, soy Jasper y ellos son Edward y Emmett.- Dijo sonriéndole mientras respondía dándole la mano.- Un verdadero gusto.

Cuando estábamos presentándonos llegaron Carlisle y Esme.- Que bien que ya se conozcan, es una larga explicación, lo de porque no se conocen, pero ya habrá tiempo para contarles, ahora hay que volver.- Dijo Esme contenta.

-Bien, vayan yendo, nosotras los seguiremos más tarde, tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras motos.- Dijo la chica que si no recuerdo mal se llamaba Bella.

-No niñas, volvemos con ustedes, se pueden perder.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Pero pá, podemos solas, además ya, llegamos así y no queremos molestarlos, de seguro tienen cosas mejores que hacer.- Dijo ahora la rubia que creo que se llamaba Rosalie.

-No, no! Nosotros podemos esperarlas.- Dijo Esme.

-Está bien, espérennos aquí.- Dijo la rubia antes de que se vayan corriendo a velocidad vampírica a buscar sus motos.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio cuando unas motos pasaron a una muy rápida velocidad con una horrible música a todo volumen, para parar a tan solo unos metros de nosotros.

-Vamos!.- Dijo la que creí era Bella.-Chicas una carrera!.- Dijo antes de arrancar su moto a toda velocidad.

-Vamos, de seguro querrán que juguemos también.- Dijo Esme echándose a correr junto a Carlisle para alcanzarlas.

Nos quedamos allí, en silencio, unos instantes antes de que reaccionáramos y tratáramos de alcanzarlos a Carlisle y Esme.

Esté mes sería el más extraño y puede ser que hermoso que viviré en toda mi, ahora creo, no tan horrible eternidad. Veamos que ocurre.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Tengo hermanos?

¿Tengo hermanas?:

Capitulo 2: ¿Tengo hermanos?

BPOV:

Que odioso es compartir tiempo con esos estúpidos adolescentes, humanos y encima hormonales. ¿Por qué tengo que compartir mi valioso tiempo junto a ellos?

Por suerte ahora puedo estar "tranquila", si escuchar a Alice y a Rosalie cantando a gritos se le llama tranquilidad, entonces estoy tranquilísima -nótese el sarcasmo-. Por suerte, estoy tan enfrascada leyendo _Romeo y Julieta _en mi habitación_,_ entonces es como sino las escuchara.

Todavía no entiendo cómo llegamos a ser lo que ahora somos, vampiras. Fue hace tanto y a la vez tan poco. Recuerdo como Esme y Carlisle nos adaptaron a su dieta siendo apenas unas neófitas, aunque no fue muy difícil, porque nos prometimos nunca matar a un humano, y menos para beber su sangre. Pobres Esme y Carlisle, las personas que son nuestros padres adoptivos, perdieron sus vacaciones solo por nosotras, además de que aceptaron ser nuestros padres, aunque sea adoptivos, nos dejaron estar en su familia, tomándonos como sus hijas y para nosotras siendo como nuestros padres.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar en ellos, todavía recuerdo a Charlie y Renné como si fuera ayer que los abandone, todo para protegerlos, ellos piensan que estoy muerta, sin quererlo una sonrisa llena de tristeza por los recuerdos se plantó en mi rostro. También pienso en que hace tanto que no vemos a Carlisle y a Esme, que no sería mala idea verlos después de tanto. Creo que estar rastreándolos desde hace una semana nos va a ayudar mucho, pero todavía no entiendo de quienes son esas tres presencias tan extrañas, también están los pensamientos de Rose, y las visiones de Ali, pero que no nos ayudan a ver sus rostros. Pero al parecer son tres chicos que están con Esme y Carlisle, al parecer ellos ayudaron a esos tres chicos, pero tengo o tenemos mejor dicho, que adquirir nuevos dones antes de encontrar a papá y mamá, para ver quiénes son y si son seguros.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose revelando a Alice, una de mis dos mejores amigas y hermana, ella y Rose, mi otra mejor amiga y hermana también, tienen mi misma edad y fueron convertidas casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Ali parece un duende, tiene el pelo por los hombros con las puntas en varias direcciones, color negro, muy hiperactiva y siempre está sonriendo, lo que hace que se te contagie su humor tan feliz. Rose es más alta que yo, tiene el pelo por arriba de la cintura, es rubia y muy hermosa, ella es la que nos defiende a las tres en caso de que cualquier humano se meta con nosotras, también es la que peor humor tiene, pero con nosotras está siempre sonriendo, así que somos todas felices. Yo soy Bella, soy un poco más alta que Alice y un poco más bajita que Rosalie, tengo el pelo color chocolate, al igual que mis ojos cuando era humana, yo sinceramente soy feliz si Ali y Rose son felices, y soy la que les pasa los dones a ellas, solo para que nada les falte en caso de que estén peleando contra un vampiro y tengan todo lo necesario para ello, así puedan defenderse, por eso siempre estoy buscando nuevos vampiros con nuevos dones. Y vivimos en Canadá.

-Bells.- Escuche a Ali llamarme, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si Ali?- Pregunté sonriéndole y desviando mi mirada del libro a ella.

-Quería avisarte que tienes que empacar todas tus cosas.- Me dijo sonriendo, mientras tanto yo fruncí mi ceño. A lo que ella solo respondió.- Mañana nos vamos para Denali por un mes, allí nos espera una gran sorpresa, y no te diré más.- Dijo.

-Oh, Ali, dime por fis.- Le rogué poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito, sacando mi labio inferior.- Sino tendré que revisar tú pobre y loca mente.- Le advertí al ver que mi cara de perrito no servía.

-Te bloquearé por mala.- Dijo sin sacar todavía su cara de feliz cumpleaños.

-Ok, intentaré aguantar la sorpresa hasta mañana.- Dije luego de bufar y maldecir a Ali en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que me escuche.

-Bells, no me maldigas.- Dijo sacando su sonrisa, intercambiándola por su ceño fruncido, regañándome como si fuera mi madre.- Además te gustara, ya lo verás.- Sonrió.

-Ok, me encantará.- Dije rodando los ojos.

-Así me gusta.- Dijo sonriendo todavía más y poniéndose a dar saltitos y gritar por toda mi habitación.

-Chicas, vamos.- Dijo Rose entrando a mi habitación sonriendo.- Tenemos que salir, apúrense.- Dijo abriendo mi armario y sacando mis maletas y poca ropa. Lo que me extraño.

-Rose.- Llame.- ¿Por qué tan poca ropa? Si nos vamos por un mes.- Le pregunte confusa.

-Porque iremos de compras Bells.- Dijo Ali rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No, me niego a salir de compras de nuevo, fuimos ayer.- Les dije frunciendo el ceño, hinchando las mejillas y cruzándome de brazos. Como la adulta que soy.

-Isabella ya mismo dejas tus caprichos y te levantas de esa cama en este instante.- Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en forma de jarra. Odiaba cuando me llamaban por mi nombre completo, eso significa problemas sino las obedezco.

-Dije que NO Rosalie.- Le dije enfatizando la palabra no, tomando una almohada y tirándosela, lástima que la pudo esquivar por su velocidad vampírica. Bufe.

-Y yo dije que SI Isabella.- Dijo ella enfatizando la palabra si, sentándose a mi lado y tomando mis manos, juntándolas con las de ella.

-Bells, solo será un mes, sabes que lo pasaras muy bien, piensa lo que estuvimos presintiendo, puede que sea bueno.- Dijo sonriéndome con ternura.

-Ya lo sé Rose, solo que no quiero salir, no quiero ver a nadie más que a ustedes.- Le dije suspirando.

-¿Y si encontramos a papá y a mamá?- Preguntó subiendo las cejas.

-¿Pero y si no los encontramos? Recuerda que hace poco los empezamos a rastrear.- Le dije viendo como Ali se sentaba a mi lado.

-Verás que los veremos.- Me dijo sonriendo.- Mira hagamos un trato.- Me dijo tomando mis manos y las de Rose.

-¿Qué trato?- Pregunté confusa.

-Si dentro de dos semanas no los encontramos, nos volvemos, y si los encontramos antes de que se cumplan las dos semanas, nos quedamos ahí todo el mes ¿Qué te parece?- Me preguntó esperanzada.

Suspire resignada.- Está bien, pero que quede claro, dos semanas sino los encontramos, y todo el mes si los encontramos.- Dije estrechando mis manos con las de Rose y Ali.

-Buenos, ahora que sabemos que tenemos que viajar, tenemos que ir de compras.- Dijo Ali levantándose de mi cama y saliendo de mi cuarto dando saltitos.

-Vamos antes de que nos mate.- Dijo Rose también levantándose y siguiendo a Ali.

-Ok, vamos.- Dije para mí misma levantándome de mi cama y siguiendo a mis amigas.

Nos subimos al auto de Rose y nos encaminamos hacia el centro comercial. Allí caminamos de aquí para allá, recorriendo todo nuevamente. Terminamos con varias bolsas en nuestras manos y volvimos a casa, sé que no debería decirlo porque soy un vampiro y es imposible, pero estoy muerta, no puedo mover mis piecitos. Quiero golpear a quien se le ocurrió hacer un centro comercial y tan grande.

Llegamos a casa y empacamos todo lo que compramos, decidimos no salir a casar porque podríamos aguantar hasta mañana. Nos subimos cada una en su auto y salimos rumbo hacia Alaska.

Llegamos a la Mansión Denali al amanecer porque salimos de casa de noche. Baje del auto antes de que mi pie izquierdo toque el piso, unos brazos me levantaron en el aire y me hicieron dar vueltas y reír hasta que me maree por dar tantas vueltas, sí me maree.

-Bells! Te extrañe!- Gritaba Tanya en mi oído, dejándome técnicamente sorda, pero bueno era amiga mía, así que hasta no dejarme sorda no pararía.

-Tany! Yo también te extrañe!- Dije entre risas.- Pero bájame, me mareo.

-No, sabes que hasta que no vomites o te quedes sorda!. Dijo dando vueltas más rápido y gritando todavía más alto, sí podía.

-Tanya bájala!- Grtió Eleazar a su hija, lo que agradecí mentalmente porque sino vomitaría de verdad. Tanya hizo lo que su padre le ordenó sin chistar, volví a respirar cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, y Eleazar me miro preocupado hasta que le di una sonrisa forzada que al parecer lo calmó.- Lo siento Bells.- Dijo para después mirar recriminatoriamente a su hija.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó con la preocupación en su rostro.

-Sí, estoy bien y no fue nada, sé como es Tany, y lo efusiva que es cuando pasa tiempo sin vernos.- Dije tranquilizándolo y mirando a Tanya con una sonrisa.- Además extrañaba sus abrazos.- Dije para luego darle un abrazo, para luego añadir.- Y hablando de abrazos, tu no me has dado ninguno.- Dije haciendo la enojada, frunciendo mi ceño. Él sonrió ahora más calmado.

-Sabes cómo hacer que se me vaya el enojo cambiando de tema pequeña.- Dijo para acercarse a mí y abrazarme. Pero un segundo antes de que me abrace, Ali y Rose estaban las dos a cada lado de mi pequeño cuerpecito de brazos cruzados y viendo a Eleazar con expresiones recriminatorias, haciendo que este las mirara confundido.

-Claro, a ella la saludas y a nosotras ni hola, ¿no?- Dijo Rose haciendo un pucherito.

-Sí Rose, solo…

-Solo, nada!- Le paró Ali haciendo que este pegue un respingo asustado.- Ni siquiera viniste a ver si necesitábamos ayuda para bajar las cosas del auto, ¿así quieres seguir siendo nuestro tío del alma?- Preguntó la pequeña duende haciendo un puchero muy tierno que juraría que derretiría hasta el corazón más duro.

-No pequeñas, vengan aquí.- Dijo abrazándonos a las tres.- Ustedes son mis sobrinas favoritas, ya lo saben.- Dijo sonriéndonos cuando nos soltó.

-Por eso eres nuestro tiuchis más lindo, tierno, el mejor y nuestro tiuchis preferido.- Dije para que lo volvamos a abrazar las tres.

-Bueno niñas.- Dijo Eleazar riendo.- Pero saben que odio que me digan su tiuchis, pero como son mis favoritas no les puedo negar nada.

-¿Y a mí papi me puedes negar algo?- Pregunto Tanya mirando a su padre con carita de cachorro.

-Tampoco a ti pequeña, a ninguna, de mis niñas.- Dijo Eleazar sonriendo. Tanya le tiró un beso.

-Chicas!- Gritaron Carmen e Irina saliendo de la casa. Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado nos dieron un cálido abrazó y un beso en la mejilla sonoro a cada una, lo que hizo que todos riamos.- ¿Cómo están? Se las extraño por aquí.- Dijo Carmen sonriendo.

-Muy bien, extrañándolos, buscando a mis perdidos padres, pero mejor que nunca ahora que estamos con ustedes, pero la búsqueda no termina.- Dije sonriendo.- ¿Y ustedes?- Pregunté dirigiéndome hacia mi auto cerrándolo. Los autos de Ali y Rose ya estaban cerrados, ellas los hacían cerrado.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Carmen sonriendo. Cuando al ver nuestras motos estacionadas al lado del garaje, mire a Carmen extrañada.- Pregúntale a tus queridas hermanas.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien.- Dije para luego mirar a Ali y a Rose.- ¿Qué hacen nuestras motos aquí?.- Pregunté sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hace dos semanas que las mandamos aquí para que cuando viniéramos estuvieran listas, nos salió un ojo de la cara hacer que lleguen aquí sin ningún rasguño y listas para cuando las quisiéramos usar.- Dijo Rose sonriéndome.

-Con razón no las encontraba por ningún lado.- Dije riéndome despacio.- Pero igual las amo, gracias chicas.

-Bueno chicas vamos adentro a terminar de arreglar lo que falta, lamento que tengan que utilizar una sola habitación es que vendrán otros invitados y no tenemos tantas habitaciones listas.- Dijo Irina apenada.

-No te preocupes Iri, está bien con una sola habitación, además no puedes decirle a tus otros invitados que no vengan solo por nosotras, será bueno conocer a más de nuestra especie.- Dije tomando su brazo y caminando hacia la casa.

Llegamos hacia la que sería nuestra habitación y nos acomodamos, cuando todo estuvo listo nos pusimos a pensar que haríamos, prometí quedarme aquí si encontrábamos a Carlisle y Esme, ojala que fuera así, pero todavía seguíamos preguntándonos de quienes serían esas tres esencias.

Ya que no sabíamos bien qué hacer, decidimos bajar y preguntarles a Carmen y Eleazar que podríamos hacer. Bajamos y los encontramos a todos reunidos, sentados en los sillones y charlando amenamente.

-Chicas. –Dijo Carmen cuando nos vio.- ¿ Qué ocurre, no saben qué hacer?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-No sabemos qué hacer tiuchis Carmen.- Dijo Ali haciendo su pucherito, sabiendo que llamando a Carmen así y haciendo sus caritas podría hasta convencerla de acabar con el mundo.

-Oh, mis niñas.- Dijo abrazando a Ali que estaba a su lado.- Saben pueden ir a un río que está aquí cerca.- Dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Es una excelente idea tiuchis Carmen.- Dijo Ali abrazándola con una sonrisa, haciendo que Carmen riera.

-Vamos entonces.- Dijo Rose levantándose y yendo a tomar lo que necesitaba para que pasemos un buen rato en el río.

Cuando Carmen y Eleazar nos dijeron donde quedaba. Tomamos nuestras cosas, osea, celulares, motos y mochilas con nuestros maquillajes, ropa por las dudas y cámaras.

Nos dirigimos hacia el río, cuando llegamos decidimos dejar nuestras motos lejos por si acaso, y nos fuimos a pie al río. Allí pusimos música a todo volumen en nuestros celulares, y empezamos a bailar como locas, sin importar que la música nos dañara nuestros oídos vampíricos.

Cuando escuchamos un _¿Quiénes son?¿Qué hacemos aquí?_, pero no le hicimos caso.

Y después escuchamos una serie de murmullos, pero pensamos que podrían ser los animales del lugar, aunque sus esencias eran de vampiros, decidimos esperar.

Cuando nos sorprendieron de atrás, alguien nos regaño y luego nos tiró al río, salimos todas mojadas y lo primeros que vimos fue a Esme y Carlisle mirándonos con dos sonrisas picaras dibujándose en sus rostros, aunque Esme quiso hacerse la enfadada no lo logró.

Pero ya sabíamos que eran ellos y las decisiones que habían tomado antes de que siquiera nos toquen o hablen. Esme decidió regañarnos y Carlisle decidió tirarnos al río.

Nos decidimos a salir del agua e ir y abrazar a nuestros padres mojándolos de paso, eso es por habernos mojado nuestras preciosas ropitas, ahora tendré que volver a hacerme la planchita.

-Papá! Mamá! Lamentamos no haberlos llamado, solo que no sabíamos nada de ustedes, y recién cuando llegamos no nos dijeron que vendrían de viaje, ¿Pero por qué con el maquillaje?- Dijo Rose pensando que se moriría si algo le pasaba a su amada ropa de marca y su maquillaje que ahora estaba todo corrido, nos deberíamos ver horribles.

-Rose tiene razón, ustedes tampoco nos llamaron, ¿papá y mamá ya no nos quieren?.- Preguntó Ali haciendo su famoso puchero, que hizo que Esme largara un awnn.

-Los extrañamos mucho, la verdad íbamos a estar unos días aquí y luego los rastrearíamos para ir a visitarlos, papi, mami, tenemos tantas cosas que contarles.-Dije ahora abrazándolos a los dos, como había extrañado esto.

- Ohh! Mis niñas! Nosotros también las extrañamos.- Dijo Esme abrazándonos a las tres.- Además, ¿Qué es eso de rastrear?¿Nuevo don Bells?.- Preguntó Esme intrigada.

-Sí, un nuevo don que eh adquirido.- Dije sonriendo orgullosa de mí misma.

-Eso es fabuloso Bells, dime que lo has compartido con tus hermanas y que se han portado bien.- Dijo Carlisle volviendo a abrazarnos.

-No, no lo ha hecho, se ah estado portando muy mal, pero nos compartió algunos de sus nuevos dones.- Dijo Rose.

-Eso es verdad, ah estado saliendo con muchos vampiros feos y amargos y ni siquiera dio su primer beso.- Dijo ahora Ali, como si ellas hubieran estado saliendo con vampiros lindos.

-¿Por qué ustedes si?.- Pregunte en mi defensa.- Que yo recuerde ustedes han estado saliendo con esas cosas a las cual es imposible llamarlos hombres.- Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Chicas ya basta de pelear, ya saben cómo se pone papá con respecto a los novios.- Dijo Esme abrazando a Carlisle. Papi siempre celoso de nuestros novios, es tan tierno cuando se pone celoso.

-Papi, no tienes que estar celoso, ni nos tocaron.- Dijo Ali abrazando a Carlisle.

-Entonces puedo estar más tranquilo.- Dijo abrazándonos a las tres.- Mis niñas, prométanme que ningún hombre cualquiera las va a tocar.- Dijo Carlisle. Las tres asentimos al mismo tiempo. _Como si dejáramos que nos toquen, _pensé sonriendo contra el pecho de Carlisle al igual que Rose y Ali que leyeron mis pensamientos.

-Lo juramos papi.- Dijimos al unísono.- Ahora besito!.- Dijimos besando en la mejilla a Esme y Carlisle.

Cuando nos separamos la duende preguntó.- Lamentó arruinar el momento, pero eh tenido una visión, Bella lo presiente, vio sus auras, ahí alguien más con ustedes, y Rose ah visto sus pensamientos y al parecer son tres.- Dijo Ali sorprendiendo a Carlisle y Esme, pero presentí que no eran los únicos sorprendidos, lo mismo que presintieron Ali y Rose.

-Oh, lo siento niñas, si vinieron con nosotras.- Dijo Esme apenada.- Chicos salgan.- Dijo apuntando para los arbustos.

Al parecer se dispusieron a salir, pero en lugar de salir, se peleaban con la mirada para ver quien salía primero. _Que infantiles, como si los fuéramos a matar,_ pensamos las tres al unísono. Decidimos entonces acercarnos nosotras, sino llegaría mañana y los niños no saldrían, así que nos acercamos a los arbustos y nos quedamos paradas mirándolos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que los mirábamos. Desde aquí no se veían bien, pero lo que pude distinguir uno tenía el pelo cobrizo y todo despeinado, _¿Qué no conoce el peine?_, pensé. El otro tenía el pelo negro y corto. El último era rubio y tenía el pelo, al parecer, largo hasta los hombros.

-Hola, soy Alice, un gusto en conocerlos, ellas son Bella y Rosalie.- Saludó Ali estirando la mano. Ahí fue cuando decidieron levantarse y ser unos caballeros, así que el rubio contesto.

-Hola, soy Jasper y ellos son Edward y Emmett.- Dijo sonriéndole a Ali mientras respondía dándole la mano.- Un verdadero gusto.

Cuando se levantaron pude ver que para ser unos niños son muy hermosos los tres, como para ser vampiros. El de pelo cobrizo, si no me equivoco se llamaba Edward, era hermoso, tenía unas facciones muy masculinas y podría hasta decirse que felinas, este chico me provoco un sentimiento extraño con solo mirarme y sonreír de lado, pero no puedo decirselo a nadie hasta que no esté segura, de que sentimiento es.

El de cabello negro y corto, creo que se llamaba Emmett, la dejó tonta a Rose por unos instantes mientras se tomaban la mano, y por sus pensamientos creo que le gusto más de lo que debería, porque nunca vi a Rose así con un chico, ni siquiera con sus novios anteriores, él era muy grande físicamente, pero con la sonrisa de un niño, cuando sonreía sus hoyuelos se le marcaban, muy tierno.

El de rubio de pelo hasta lo hombros, creo que se llamaba Jasper, miraba a Ali como ella lo miraba a él, como dos tontos enamorados, con esas sonrisas que caracteriza a los humanos cuando están enamorados, por sus pensamientos no me equivoco mucho, solo piensan que son más lindos de lo que se imaginaban y muchas idioteces más.

Cuando estábamos presentándonos llegaron Carlisle y Esme.- Que bien que ya se conozcan, es una larga explicación, lo de porque no se conocen, pero ya habrá tiempo para contarles, ahora hay que volver.- Dijo Esme contenta.

-Bien, vayan yendo, nosotras los seguiremos más tarde, tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras motos.- Dije.

-No niñas, volvemos con ustedes, se pueden perder.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Pero pá, podemos solas, además ya, llegamos así y no queremos molestarlos, de seguro tienen cosas mejores que hacer.- Dijo Rose.

-No, no! Nosotros podemos esperarlas.- Dijo Esme.

-Está bien, espérennos aquí.- Dijo Rose antes de que nos vayamos corriendo a velocidad vampírica a buscar nuestras motos.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban en silencio, así que decidimos pasar a una muy rápida velocidad con la mejor música a todo volumen, para parar a tan solo unos metros de nosotros.

-Vamos!.- Dije para luego añadir.-Chicas una carrera!.- Dije antes de arrancar mí moto a toda velocidad y salir de ahí.

Unos segundos más tarde pude ver a Ali, Rose, Esme, Carlisle y los tres chicos ir atrás mío. Hasta que las chicas se adelantaron y aumente la velocidad. Así entre juegos con las chicas, mamá y papá llegamos a la mansión Denali.

Cuando llegamos salieron todos de la casa con la alegría pasmada en sus rostros.

Bueno por lo menos creo que este mes será el más extraño, hermoso y divertido de mí existencia. Pero también puedo saber que será uno que cambiará la vida de todos completamente. Veamos que ocurre antes de que el mes termine.

_Hola! Les gusto?_

_La verdad, lamentó no publicar seguido, es que estoy escribiendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo porque vienen muchos fics y one shot's a mi pobre cabecita._

_Pero les prometo que no voy a dejar ninguno sin terminar, ahora entiendo a las demás escritoras, yo que las quería matar porque no publicaban, ahora soy yo la que se quiere matar porque mientras más tardo en publicar, más siento que les fallo._

_Por eso cada finde voy a publicar o un One Shot nuevo o un capitulo de alguno de mis fics, aviso que estoy escribiendo más fics, pero aunque quiera terminarlos y después publicarlos sé que no puedo u.u_

_Bueno este cap. Es para mí chuchi Mechii que me dijo que lo quería para este finde, y para mis hermanas Nazza que me lee y olgui que aunque no lo lea es la que me cubre cuando se lo pido para poder escribir. _

_También se lo dedico a Noche, que empecé leyendo sus fics y que me ayuda mucho cuando lo necesito._

_Y por último se lo dedico a todas ustedes, que me leen y me ponen en sus favoritos o me mandan rewiews (creo que así se escribe jeje :$) o que también me ponen en sus historias alerta, gracias enserio, porque me demuestran que mis locuras le gusta a alguien. _

_Bueno besitos las quiero mucho, espero que ustedes también a mí. _

**Liz **


	3. Capitulo 3: Dones, historias y motos

¿Tengo hermanas?

Capitulo 3: Dones, historias y motos

**EPOV:**

Alcanzamos a todos en menos tiempo del pensado. Carlisle y Esme parecían muy felices al ver a sus hijas otra vez, las chicas cuando nos vieron a todos detrás de ellas subieron la velocidad de las motos y nosotros empezamos a correr más rápido.

Entre juegos de las chicas con Esme y Carlisle, llegamos a la casa de los Denali. Nosotros nos mantuvimos al margen porque este era un momento entre ellos y todavía no nos llevábamos tan bien con esa niñitas, por eso no jugamos con ellas, pero si aumentábamos o bajábamos la velocidad cuando ellas lo hacían.

Al vernos los Denali salieron de su casa con la felicidad plasmada en sus rostros, cosa que no entendí. Porque por lo que yo sabía Tanya siempre odio a otras chicas que no fueran de su familia y ahora hasta ella sonreía. Estas niñas están volviendo locos a todos.

Mire a Emmett y a Jasper y sus caras eran de sorpresa, y por lo que creo la mia debe ser igual o un poco peor a la de ellos. _¿Qué les hicieron estas niñas a todos? Por dios! Tanya les sonríe! ¿Estoy muerto? Los Vampiros también pueden morir, ¿No es así? _Pensaba Emmett. _Creo que me desmayare o me moriré, ¿Quiénes serán estas niñas? O ¿Por qué aparecieron justo ahora? Carlisle y Esme tienen otras hijas. Creo que me moriré!_ Pensaba Jasper. _Que idiotas_ pensé yo por los pensamientos de mis estúpidos hermanos.

Pero las preguntas de Jasper seguían dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Además también está la pregunta que me hago desde que las vimos en el río, ¿Por qué no puedo leer sus mentes?.

Estaba dando vueltas por mis pensamientos, tratando de sacar algo que me ayude a saber porque no puedo leer sus mentes y tratando de responder las preguntas de Jasper. Cuando un grito me saco de mis cavilaciones, vi a Tanya mirando las motos de las chicas y caminando a su alrededor, después escuche que les preguntaba si se podían subir Irina y ella en dos de sus motos. Las chicas les dijeron que si y Tanya salió a abrazarlas junto con Irina, y les gritaban muchos _Gracias!_. Ver a las chicas Denali tan contentas con otras chicas que no sean de su familia es extraño, pero supongo que al paso de este mes iremos viendo porque las quieran tanto.

Las cinco chicas se subieron a las tres motos, la rubia, creo que se llamaba Rosalie se subió con Irina, la duende, creo que se llamaba Alice, se subió con Tanya y la castaña, creo que era Bella, se subió sola y les dijo a las demás que cuenten hasta tres junto con ella, para hacer otra carrera. Entre todas contaron primero Bella dijo UNO, después Tanya y Alice dijeron al unísono DOS, al último Rosalie e Irina dijeron también al unísono TRES.

-Chicos.- Nos llamo Esme.- Vengan, entremos a la casa y ahí les contaremos la historia.- Dijo Esme entrando a la casa.

Entramos y nos sentamos en los sillones de cuerpo entero de Carmen y Eleazar. Nos quedamos esperando a que Carlisle o Esme hablaran pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

-¿Nos van a contar la historia?- Rompió el silencio que se había armado Emmett con su tono de voz demasiado impaciente para ser Emmett el que hable con ese tono.

-No, todavía tenemos que esperar a las chicas.- Dijo Carlisle.- Ellas tienen que escuchar la parte de la historia que no conocen y nos tienen que contar como fue que nos encontraron.- Dijo entrelazando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Pero tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan y no sabemos cuánto tardaran.- Dijo Jasper viéndolos seriamente, al parecer estaba tan impaciente como Emmett y yo.

-Serán solo unos minutos, no sean tan impacientes, no contaremos la historia dos veces.- Dijo Carlisle seriamente viéndonos a los tres. Cuando nos poníamos como unos niños, como estamos haciendo ahora, todo solo por no esperar. Carlisle se ponía serio y nos miraba como en este momento.

-Vamos niños, no tardaran tanto, no sean tan infantiles.- Dijo Esme intentando parecer que nos estaba tratando de parecer mala, pero como siempre no hizo efecto en nosotros.

Pasamos unos, supongo, diez minutos o más, cuando escuchamos que estaban llegando las motos de esas niñas, con esa música extrañamente horrible a todo volumen y las niñas diciendo junto a Irina y Tanya _-¡Vamos chicas! ¿Qué tienen miedo a subir un poco la velocidad? No nos estrellaremos-_ Decía la que creo, si no me equivoco la que se llamaba Rosalie, cuando vi a Esme y Carlisle levantarse del sillón con el seño fruncido y saliendo a esperar a sus "hijas". Nosotros los imitamos y salimos a ver su llegada.

-Chicas nada de aumentar más velocidad cuando están tan cerca.- Dijo Esme, ahora creo, enojada y de brazos cruzados.

-Ok mami.- Dijo creo, que la duende, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, Ah cierto, Alice. Pero duende suena mejor. Cuando nos dimos cuenta bajaron la velocidad hasta que llegaron.

Llegaron, bajaron de sus motos y miraron a Esme y a Carlisle con cara de cachorrito pidiéndoles perdón, y ellos como si fuera por arte de magia se les paso el enojo y las perdonaron por querer hacer macanas. Las abrazaron y todo resuelto. _Suertudas,_ pensamos Emmett, Jasper y yo. En ese momento las tres niñas nos miraros y si no me equivoco, primero nos miraron de mala manera y después una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros. _Ya no entiendo esto,_ pensé y al parecer, como si me hubieran leído la mente, sus sonrisas se ensancharon.

-¿Qué ocurre niñas? ¿Por qué sonríen tanto?- Preguntó un confuso Carlisle.

-Nada papi, solo que nos acordamos de un chiste al mismo tiempo.- Dijo Bella. Creo que no entendí, ¿Cómo supieron las tres al mismo tiempo el chiste sin siquiera contarlo? Me frustra considerablemente no poder leer sus mentes. Pase una mano por mi pelo en gesto de frustración.

Vi a Emmett y a Jasper y estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo. _Ya recuerdo, ¿Edward recuerdas que dijeron que tenían dones? Ahí dones que todavía no vimos, puede que uno de ellos sea leer pensamientos,_ pensó Jasper y los pensamientos de Emmett no eran muy inteligentes que yo sepa _Debe ser muy bueno el chiste como para que sonrían así, ahora yo quiero saber el chiste, pero, esperen, ¿Cómo fue que supieron el chiste sin siquiera contarlo? Esto es extraño, supongo, _pensó Emmett, _Dios!_, pensé yo.

-Ey chicos!- Dijo Bella.- Dejen de pensar tantas cosas.- Dijo riendo.

-Es verdad, ¿No se marean con tantos pensamientos?- Preguntó ahora Rosalie.

-Dejen de pensar así ya me marean.- Dijo la duende haciendo como si estuviera mareada. Esme y Carlisle las miraban con sorpresa, al igual que todos los demás presentes, hasta que Carlisle habló.

-Así que, ¿Lectoras de mentes?- Preguntó Carlisle sonriéndoles.

-Sí papi.- Contestó ahora Rosalie sonriéndole.

-¡Qué bueno niñas! Díganme que estaban pensando mis niños.- Dijo Esme pasando la mirada de ellas a nosotros.

-Perdona mami pero los pensamientos no se dicen.- Dijo Bella, al menos en eso nos salvan.

-Está bien.- Dijo bajando la cabeza y haciendo puchero, cuando levanto la cabeza tenía el puchero más sobresaliente, haciendo la misma cara de perrito que hacían las niñas, me sorprendió porque nunca nos la hizo, supongo que se le pegó.

-Está bien mami, pero después a solas te diremos.- Dijo Alice, así que supongo que nuestros pensamientos están a salvo por el momento.

-¿Todos?- Preguntó Esme esperanzada. Y yo, Jasper y Emmett tragamos grueso.

-Cariño deja a las niñas en paz, después te dirán lo que quieran decirte.- Le dijo Carlisle abrazándola por la cintura por atrás y poniendo su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombre y su cuello.

-Tranquila mami, claro que te diremos lo que quieran.- Dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Esto ya me estaba asustando y mucho. Creo que después de lo que les dijeran, Esme y Carlisle nos odiarían por pensar eso de sus "niñas".

-Vamos chicos.- Dijo Esme haciéndonos señas para que entrásemos a la casa.- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- Dijo entrando junto con Carlisle.

Entramos después de las "niñas" y las chicas Denali, cuando entramos Carlisle y Esme ya estaban sentados en uno de los sillones individuales charlando con Carmen y Eleazar que estaban parados, Carlisle estaba sentado en el sillón, mientras Esme estaba sentada en el antebrazo del sillón. Las "niñas" se sentaron juntas en otro de los sillones y nosotros tres en otro.

-Bueno.- Habló Eleazar.- Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar así que los dejamos solos, nos vamos a cazar.- Dijo Eleazar mirando a su esposa, cuando miro a sus hijas que ya estaban por hacer berrinche, él con una mirada las calló antes de que comiencen a hablar, provocando solo que ellas bufaran e hicieran un pequeño berrinche golpeando sus tacos contra el piso e inflando los cachetes, a veces pensaba que no podían ser vampiras por como actuaban, pero bueno, yo no podría hablar teniendo a Emmett como hermano, ósea al ser más infantil del mundo. Carlisle me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Por favor, no se molesten, es su casa no tienen porque irse.- Dijo Carlisle.- Además ustedes ya saben toda la historia, así que no es necesario que se vayan.

-Carlisle, que conozcamos la historia no quiere decir que haya algo que quieran conversar en familia.- Replicó Eleazar antes de irse con su familia y dejarnos a todos los Cullen juntos.

-¿Bueno por donde empiezo?- Preguntó Esme, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, la pregunta sería ¿Por qué?¿Tan malo sería lo que tienen que contarnos? Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

De repente sentí una ola de tranquilidad, mire a Jasper inquisitoriamente y él me dijo _Edward yo no hice nada, creo que este es otro de los dones de esas niñas, ¿Cómo puede que hayan tenido ese don? A menos de que…_ Y ahí no pude seguir leyendo nada más. ¿Qué puede ser que oculten estas niñas?. Mire hacia Esme y Carlisle y Alice le sostenía la mano a Esme, mientras le sonreía y Esme igual a ella.

-Bueno, empiezo yo.- Dijo Carlisle sentándose más derecho en su lugar y tomando la mano de Esme.- Todo empezó hace 5 años, ¿Recuerdan cuando con su madre nos fuimos de vacaciones por casi tres meses?.- Preguntó Carlisle sonriéndole a Esme.

-Claro que lo recordamos se tardaron casi tres meses y Emmett aprovechó para comer más de lo necesario.- Dijo Jasper mirando a Emmett, mientras este solo levantaba los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

-No es mi culpa tener tanta hambre.- Dijo Emmett suspirando exageradamente como si en verdad no fuera su culpa comer tanto como suele comer él.

-Bueno chicos.- Dijo Esme riendo quedito, el ambiente se notaba menos tenso.- Ok, sigamos. Cuatro días después de que llegamos decidimos irnos a ver una obra de teatro en la noche. Cuando salimos pasamos por un callejón, escuchamos extraño ruidos, parecían quejidos, pero casi ni se escuchaban, escuchamos tres tipos de latidos de unos corazones y respiraciones pero todo era casi inaudible, unas casi mas inaudible que otras, así que decidimos entrar al callejón a ver.- Dijo Esme ahora notablemente nerviosa, sus pensamientos recordaban esa noche, sus ojos miraban para todos lados rápidamente, y creí que temblaba.

Vi a las "niñas" y estas parecían nerviosas, pero no tanto como Esme, o puede que lo sepan disimular muy bien.

-Cuando vimos sus cuerpos casi sin vida, fue horrible.- Dijo Esme mirando hacia un punto fijo en el piso con el sufrimiento plasmado en su rostro.- La única que podía hablar y que sus latidos y su corazón eran más audibles que los de sus amigas, solo nos pedía que ayudáramos a sus amigas, que no dejemos que mueran, su vida no tenía tanta importancia como la de sus amigas.

-Inmediatamente decidimos convertirlas.- Dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo o mejor dicho, hablando por su esposa, que ya no podía hablar del dolor que sentía. En ese momento dos olas juntas de tranquilidad nos invadieron, y por lo que sé, una era de Jasper y la otra debe de ser de una de las chicas. La voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis cavilaciones.- Gracias Ali.- Agradeció a la duende, recibiendo como respuesta un _de nada_ casi inaudible. Al parecer esto les afectaba tanto como a Esme.- Las llevamos a la casa donde nos hospedábamos escuchando como iban muriendo de a poco. En ese instante no lo dudamos más y nos decidimos a cumplir lo que esa chica nos pidió. Cuando despertaron se asustaron al ver donde se encontraban, la sed que tenían las asustaban, pero se tranquilizaron cuando se reconocieron y supieron que eran ellas, que ninguna había muerto o eso era lo que creían hasta que les dijimos lo que eran.

-¿Cómo fue que hicieron con tres chicas y encima neófitas?- Preguntó Emmett extrañado.

-Fue muy fácil.- Respondió Carlisle.- La chica que nos pidió que salváramos a sus amigas, nos agradeció siempre que tuvo la oportunidad. Pero desde que despertaron se unieron a nuestra dieta, aprendieron con tiempo y dedicación lo que les enseñamos para poder hacer de su nueva vida vampira más fácil.- Dijo mirando a sus "chicas" sonriendo. El ambiente estaba más calmado.

-Días antes de que tengamos que volver.- Siguió Esme.- Solo porque ellas nos hicieron entender que teníamos que volver, que ellas podían cuidarse solas, que teníamos una vida. Entonces nosotros decidimos adoptarlas también como nuestras hijas.

-Lo que nosotras tomamos perfecto porque desde que nos salvaron les empezamos a tomar cariño, y con el tiempo los quisimos como a nuestros padres, pero básicamente les rogamos que nos permitieran cuidarnos solas y que vuelvan a sus vidas, lo que fue una sorpresa fue lo de la adopción, pero fue un gusto que nos quisieran como sus hijas, con tan poco tiempo de conocernos.- Interrumpió Bella sonriéndoles a sus padres.

-¿Pero cuál de ustedes tres fue la que les pidió que salvaran a sus amigas?- Pregunté.

-Yo….

**Hola! Perdón y miles de perdones por no haber actualizado antes u.u**

**Pero tuve mucho con esta escuela del horrible, por no decir otra palabra. Además que estoy muy emocionada todavía porque hace poco vinieron a tocar unos grupos de cumbia acá a mi barrio. No pude dejar de saltar, cantar y gritar, parecíamos una manga de locos/as y estuvo todo re piola :D **

**Bueno este cap. Se lo dedico a una loquita, tan loquita como yo, que me pidió que actualizara justamente este fic, que en ese momento me faltaban unas palabras para terminarlo y subirlo. **

**No lo subí cuando ella me lo pidió, pero unas horitas después, cumplí con mi promesa :D**

**Bueno, las dejo de joder y si quieren y pueden, me dejan un rewiew? Para saber si les gustó o no. Aceptó todo lo que me digan. **

**Bueno las quiero, perdonen y Román te amo (L )**


	4. Capitulo 4: Historias y juegos

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a SM, solo la trama es mía.

¿Tengo hermanas?

Capitulo 4: Historias y juegos

**BPOV:**

Yo.- Dije mirando mis zapatos que en este momento me parecían lo más interesante del mundo. Notando como el silencio se instalaba en la sala. Noté que la tensión en la sala podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Vaya.- Dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio.- Pensé que tu habías sido la primera en caer...- Dijo, a lo que calló abruptamente al ver la mirada que le dirigían Esme y Carlisle.- Sin ofender.

-No te preocupes, yo pensé lo mismo hasta que en ese momento vi a mis dos mejores amigas casi muriéndose. No podía simplemente dejar que él ganara.- Comente mientras les sonreía a Alice y a Rosalie, inmediatamente ellas me correspondieron sonriéndome abiertamente.- Puede que haya sido la fuerza de voluntad la que me haya hecho resistir tanto solo por salvarlas.

-Es que hasta ese momento no habíamos notado que nuestra pequeña Belli Bells había crecido tando.- Dijo Ali molestándome. Yo solo atine a rodar los ojos.

No preste atención a nada más que a mis dos amigas pero creí escuchar a Esme susurrar algo como "_aquí termina la discusión"._ Verdaderamente había terminado la discusión, esta era nuestra manera de terminarla sin que sea demasiado notorio.

-Ya saben, yo soy la más madura de la casa.- Le seguí el juego.- Ustedes todavía, después de tantos años, siguen sin crecer. ¡Que vergüenza!- Dije para terminar con una carcajada a lo que ella solo me respondió con una carcajada irónica.

-Bella dices ser la más madura pero le sigues el juego a Alice.- Empezó a molestarme Rose.- ¿Cómo puedes ser más madura que yo si haces cosas como esas?.- Yo solo le respondí sacándole la lengua. _Sí, cada vez le demuestras más lo adulta que eres, sigue así cariño_, me dijo mi maldita conciencia.

-Supongo que si ustedes pelean quedo yo como la adulta de la casa.- Dijo Alice con un dedo en su barbilla, pensativamente.

-Supones mal cariño, la adulta soy yo.- Dije orgullosamente.

-Claro que no, soy yo. Acéptenlo.- Rebatió Rose.

-No yo.- Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño. Yo solo me dedique a suspirar mientras les seguía el juego. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, todas éramos maduras pero niñas al mismo tiempo.

-Yo.- Dije.

-Yo.- Dijo Rose.

-Yo.- Dijo Ali.

-¡Yo!.-Dije ahora gritando.

-¡Yo!.- Respondió Rose en un tono de voz más alto.

-¡Yo!.- Respondió Ali gritando desaforadamente.

No nos dimos cuenta de que había más personas a nuestro alrededor hasta que escuchamos un coro de risas. Volteamos a ver y estaban todos riéndose de nuestra pelea tan infantil.

-Creo que aquí los maduros somos nosotros dos.- Dijo Carlisle apuntándose y apuntando a Esme.

-Te equivocas papi, yo soy más madura que tú y que mami.- Dijo Ali desafiándolo.

-No te seguiré el juego niña.- Dijo Carlilse sonriéndole juguetonamente.

-Lo estás haciendo NIÑO.-Le dijo Ali orgullosamente.

-No.- Respondió Carlilse.

-Si.- Dijo Alice.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-¡Basta! No hay maduros en esta casa.- Dijo Esme.- Acéptenlo.- Terminó con una sonrisa.

-Esto es tan absurdo.- Dijo Jasper de repente.- ¿Como empezamos en un tema y terminamos en esto? .- Pregunto confundido.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Carlisle también confundido.- Estas niñas sacan mi lado menos serio.- Comenzó divertido.- No puedo seguir juntándome con ustedes, lo siento.- Dijo mirando a Ali. Ella siempre sería la primera que sacaría su lado más tierno y menos serio.

-¿Cómo puede ser que nos eches la culpa a nosotras de ser tan débil?¿Tú no te juntaras más con nosotras?.- Dijo teatralmente ofendida, poniendo una mano en donde debería estar su latente corazón y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- Yo no me juntare más contigo.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.- Ahora me iré y veré que me depara el destino.- Siguió teatralmente.- Adiós padre.- Termino y salió por la puerta.

Pasaron, creo, como 10 minutos y Alice no volvía a entrar, creí que se había ido hasta que escuche que ella gritaba.

-La cuestión era que tenías que venir a buscarme desesperadamente querido padre.- Grito Ali sarcásticamente.

-No creo poder hacerlo querida hija.- Respondió Carlisle.

-¿Por qué no padre?.- Preguntó Ali.

-Porque no quiero, ni tengo ganas. Así que tendrás que venir tú hasta aquí.- Le respondió tranquilamente papá.

-¡Oh Dios!.- Se enfurruño Ali.- ¡Te odio!.- Le gritó mientras en un segundo volvía a entrar solo para ponerse al lado de Carlisle y cruzarse de brazos e inflando sus mejillas, mientras lo veía con cara de perrito.

Se miraron intensamente durante unos minutos, hasta que Carlisle sonrió, provocando que Alice sonriera también. Así que Carlisle atrajo a Alice hasta su regazo, la sentó y se abrazaron. El momento era tan tierno que provoco que Esme, Rosalie y yo sonriéramos. Olvidándonos por completo de, si no mal recuerdo, Edward, Emmett y Jasper. ¿A quién quiero mentirle? No me interesa si nos olvidamos de ellos en algún punto desconocido del planeta o si ellos deciden irse, estoy con quienes quiero y no me importa que sea de ellos.

_Parecen padre e hija de verdad, deben de conocerse hace mucho. _Creí haber escuchado de parte de Jasper.

_¿Carlisle debería abrazarme a mi así? Sip definitivamente debería abrazarme a mi así, ella llego tarde así que no es merecedora de esos abrazos. O quizás… ¡Fui yo quien llego tarde!¡Oh Jebús noooo!_. Creí escuchar de la mente de Emmett, ese grandulón sí que tiene mente de niño.

_Es conmovedor ver la complicidad de padre e hija que pueden tener ellos dos sin ser de la misma sangre, puede que el tiempo o lo que los llevo a conocerse haya provocado que sean tan unidos, ojala yo pudiera ser así con alguien, ni siquiera mi propio padre me abrazaba de esa manera._ Creí escuchar de la mente de Edward, que pensamiento tan extraño y tan deprimente. Eso me hizo pensar si este chico no era un dark, un deprimido de la vida, puede que sí o solo sea como las mujeres cuando están es sus días, solo es momentáneo.

Luego de ese momento tan extraño cada uno se fue por su lado, las chicas nos fuimos con nuestras motos a recorrer el bosque, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a ver que de nuevo había en el pueblo y los chicos, quien sabe, andarán por ahí.

_**Perdonennnn! No creí que la inspiración no llegara hasta hoy :'(**_

_**La verdad que no sabía que escribir y no tenía ganas, pero me sentía horrible al no poder publicar nada. Estuve escribiendo varios OS, pero los deje hasta la mitad o menos porque quería publicar alguno de mis fics.**_

_**No prometo subir seguido, pero espero poder tener listo alguno de los OS que comencé a escribir y publicárselos solo para recompensarlas por la espera.**_

_**Bueno, gracias a las chicas que me preguntaron cuando lo iba a volver a subir y gracias por preocuparse por mí, las quiero, besitos y cuídense mucho :D**_

_**Liz **_


End file.
